Today, I'll Love You More Than Words Can Say
by darkest-nights-will-end
Summary: Connor and Jude are called into Lena's office, where they learn some very important news. Inspired by the events of 6.26.15. Very minor spoilers for episode 3X04, More Than Words.
1. Celebration

As Connor Stevens sat in his English class, he couldn't help but be disinterested. He really didn't care about how to form a proper sentence using every part of speech. He'd been speaking English his whole life, and he was pretty sure he knew how to form a sentence. Summer school was stupid, anyway. He got an education for nine months, and although it was only for half a day, there were still better things he could be doing. The only reason he'd decided to do summer school was because his boyfriend, Jude, was participating. He knew Jude still felt like he wasn't smart enough to be at Anchor Beach, and wanted to make sure he was on par with everybody else, having had shaky education most of his life.

The only thing on Connor's mind at that moment was Jude. Connor used to always make fun of movies where the protagonist's whole world revolved around their love, but he understood now. He knew he was completely in love with Jude, although he had yet to tell the other boy that. He'd considered telling him at prom, but things had been a bit shaky for a while, and Connor didn't want anything else to go wrong once the night had turned completely perfect.

Although thinking of Jude always made Connor feel happy and safe, he also was inevitably forced to think of the hate and hurt that was felt towards Connor for being who he was. His dad had told him that he was choosing to be gay, and if his dad meant gay as in happy, then yes, Connor had chosen to be gay 100%. But he knew his dad, along with any other homophobe, would not mean happy. Connor didn't understand how something as beautiful and natural as his relationship with Jude could be looked down upon by anybody, let alone his own father. Granted, he knew Adam was trying to accept him, but he wished he would try a little harder and a little faster.

Connor wished he lived in a world where he could feel free to hold Jude's hand whenever he wanted, or kiss him in school like he'd seen all of Jude's siblings do countless times. At school, overall they weren't picked on, thanks to Lena, Taylor, Daria, and all of Jude's brother's and sisters, but neither of them wanted to start any trouble. The only thing he missed about his relationship with Daria was how open they could be. Connor had to stop thinking about it after a while, or else he'd just get fired up. He tried to think of happy things, such as the first time he'd kissed Jude, or their first dance at prom. He smiled to himself at how far they'd come, but also how much farther they had to go together.

Connor was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts as Lena knocked on the open door of the classroom before entering. She kept her face away from the students as she went up to the teacher and whispered something to her. She immediately made eye contact with Connor.

"Mr. Stevens, Mrs. Adams Foster needs to see you in her office, now."

Connor ignored the jeers and questioning stares from his classmates as he gathered his possessions and followed Lena out the door. As he walked beside her, he noticed that her eyes were red, and a few tears had fallen, streaking her face.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Adams Foster? Is something wrong? Is it Jude? Please tell me Jude's okay!" Connor's worry grew as the two walked to Lena's office. Lucky for Connor, it was a short walk. Lena stayed oddly silent, but smiled at Connor through her red eyes.

Once they reached the office, Connor found Stef, still in uniform, and Jude, standing together. Jude looked as confused as Connor felt, and immediately rushed over to Connor upon seeing him.

"Are you okay? My moms wouldn't tell me anything until you got here," Jude grabbed Connor's hands, not afraid to hold them in the presence of his mothers.

"I was going to ask the same about you. I'm fine. But what's going on?" The boys turned to Lena and Stef. They were holding hands as well, mirroring Jude and Connor. The women looked at each other and Stef gestured for Lena to speak first.

"Well boys, something amazing has happened today, and we wanted you two to be the first to know. This is very important to Stef and I, and we're sure it will be to you as well."

Stef took over, getting more to the chase.

"The Supreme Court has ruled same-sex marriage legal in all of America. Before today, you had be married in certain states for it to be considered valid and legal. Now, no state can deny a same-sex couple marriage," Stef grinned. Although she and Lena were legally married, it was nice to know that anybody as in love with their partner as Stef was with Lena could be married anywhere in America.

Both boys smiled as wide as they could, squeezing their hands even tighter than they already were. Connor looked over at Jude before asking,

"Does this mean that Jude and I could get married anywhere in the U.S? Anywhere from New York City to Dallas, Texas?" Connor's face beamed as he could imagine all of the places they could get married.

"We are NOT getting married in Texas, Connor!" Jude giggled, feeling nothing but pure elation. Lena and Stef laughed as well, happy that the boys realized how monumental this was.

"Hey! Nobody's getting married yet! They didn't legalize marriage between two young teenagers," Stef joked. "But yes, Connor. Both you and Jude, whether it be to each other, or to somebody else, can get married anywhere in the U.S your hearts desire." Lena turned to Jude. She didn't want him to think they were labelling him.

"Jude, I'm not trying to put you into a box, okay honey? You can get married to whomever you would like, whether it be a boy, or a-"

"I'm gay, Momma."

Connor realized that Jude had never officially come out to his parents. He'd been just Jude, and while that was fine with Connor, he was also happy to hear Jude admit it out loud again, solidifying that he meant what he said at prom. Not that he wouldn't still love Jude if he was bi, pan, or anywhere else on the spectrum, but it was nice that Jude was comfortable admitting his sexuality to himself, as well as others. Connor noticed Lena and Stef smile wider, if it was even possible.

"That's great, Jude. What do you guys say we go out for dinner tonight to celebrate?" Stef questioned the others. All four of them had tears visible in their eyes, yet Connor couldn't be more happy.

"Only if we can get ice cream afterwards!" Jude flashed his moms his most innocent smile, knowing there was no way they could say no.

"I think that can be arranged," Lena laughed. The four enveloped into a group hug, and for once, everybody was only focused on the positivity in the room. Although nobody voiced it, they all knew that the fight wasn't over, but it had just became a hell of a lot easier.


	2. I love you

After dinner (and ice cream, to the boy's delight), Jude and Connor returned to the Adams Foster's residence. Seeing as it was a Friday, Connor was allowed to stay a bit later than normal. The days of their sleepovers were long over as Lena, Stef, and especially Adam were not comfortable with the two boys being unsupervised at night, but they still hung out just as much as usual, if not more.

"Open door policy, boys!" Stef shouted up the stairs as the boys retreated to Jude's room. They wouldn't do anything with Jude's moms home anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. Their relationship was still new, so they hadn't done a whole lot in the way of physical activity. A bit of kissing, and one makeout session was all. The two agreed to take it slow, seeing as they were still very not yet ready for anything more.

"I know, Mom," Jude replied as they walked into Jude's room. His siblings were all out doing whatever teenagers do on Friday nights, so they didn't have to worry about anybody coming in and ruining the moment.

Jude lied down on his bed, making room for Connor, before motioned for Connor to join him. Jude smiled as his boyfriend's arm found itself draped over Jude's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You. Do you remember the last time we were like this? It was the weekend I lied to you, telling you that my family was going camping, so I couldn't hang out with you, Taylor, and Daria." Connor frowned a bit at the memory.

"Oh yeah. You never did tell my why you lied. I thought you didn't want to be around me."

"No, not at all! I was so sick of seeing you and Daria together. It killed me inside," Jude looked down as he spoke.

"It killed me that you weren't the one I was with. I knew I wanted to be with you, I was just scared. But hey, that weekend turned out pretty great, don't you think? Other than you kicking me. I didn't appreciate that too much." Connor lifted Jude's head, forcing Jude to make eye contact. They both smiled at each other fondly.

"That was when we kissed and really became an item," Jude moved closer into Connor's embrace, if it was even possible.

"And look at how far we've come since then. We came out, although it wasn't our choice. We stood up to my dad and convinced him that we're worth fighting for. Heck, we went to _prom_ , Jude. _Prom._ Who knows if we'll ever get that kind of experience again!" Connor looked at his boyfriend, nothing but pride and love in his eyes.

"America did a pretty good job of keeping up with us, don't you think? You and I will never have to be worried about being denied marriage now," Jude realized that at 13, it didn't seem like a big deal, but to him, it was. For most of his life, he had felt that he couldn't be who he was. And now, the entire country was finally telling him that he wasn't faulty, or a defect, but a human being deserving the same rights as everybody else. And so was Connor.

"Jude? Do you think that we'll get married?"

"Well yeah.I doubt either one of us is going to be single foreve-"

"No. I mean to each other," Connor said. He knew he loved Jude. He couldn't imagine not being with Jude for the rest of his life.

"I don't know. Let's make it through Junior High before we really consider marriage," Jude giggled as he grabbed Connor's free hand in his own. At this point, any time he thought about getting married, Connor was always the person he was reciting his vows to. However, Jude was also very aware that in an instant, anything could be ripped from him, and he didn't want that to happen with Connor.

"Fair enough," Connor stared at Jude, trying to capture all of his beauty.

"I love you, Jude," he hadn't meant to say anything. but the words came before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say it back or anything, I- it's just, I look at you, and I see somebody so strong, and so wonderful, and how did I get so lucky? I imagine this is what love feels like, because I don't know how I could possibly feel any stronger for you than I already do, but then again, every day I love you more and I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you. I'm sorry."

Jude giggled at Connor's rambling, feeling his cheeks flush as he leaned up to kiss Connor.

"Any moment with you is a perfect moment. I love you too, Connor."

And although there was still much work to be done, the two boys rejoice in the fact that they had each other, no matter what.

 **A/N: I was inspired to write a part two. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed!**


End file.
